


waves

by thalassashells



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: 'i wrote this when i was sad just take it' should be an entire category of mine, Angst, Character Study, Gen, Guilt, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassashells/pseuds/thalassashells
Summary: To look into her eyes would be to drown.





	

To look into her eyes would be to drown.

   Maria kneels by the great, vast corpse, carved unceremoniously through by whaling harpoons. Something inside her said that Kos would bleed the same blue-grey sludge as the fishmen she had tempered herself, into personal guard. Red stained the entire beach. It mingled brown with the sandy water near the shore.

   Her hand hovers close without touching. It’s as if something is holding it back, an iron grip, however she longed to reach down and brush away the pearly hood hiding Kos’s eyes. She knows that what she saw would never leave her. Her nose and lips look carved into her now peaceful face, like a statue of glass, or marble. Maria is fearful, knowing that if she touched her, she would yield.

   The Byrgenwerth students come soon enough to clean her up, take her for tests, lab work, experiments, and dissection. She’s tormented by images of her porcelain body gutted on some sterile table, being picked and prodded by a thousand faceless scholars. Every time one of them thanks her she feels her stomach grow riotous as the waves she watched.

    “Lady Maria, you are nothing short of a saint.” Micolash is sincere as ever, despite his eccentricities. Head of the recovery team. Willem’s right hand.

   “Is that her real name?” Maria asks.

   “Hm?”

   “Kos. How do we know?” She stares blankly at the sky. Any spot that Kos doesn’t fill.

   “Well, runes, my lady – On the minds of the transformed. If you are worried about the ‘Kosm’ translation, well, I fear that is my own doing. Allow me to explain…”

   His voice grows dim under the wailing of the ocean wind.

\--

   Her bed remains lavish and welcoming, smelling more strongly of dust and wood than the sea and for that a great relief. She looks at herself in the mirror: pale and gaunt, hair caked in ocean salt, eyes ringed and sunken. Maria thinks herself more like one of the diseased beasts, festering in their packs beneath the research hall.

   Gherman insists that all at once, they will achieve enlightenment, and cure the plague they began. All with this one kill. She stopped believing him years ago, but what choice did any of them have. The real tests would begin on the morrow. Blood saints and students, lining up to see the dawn of a new creature birthed in their very own heads.

   She snuffs the candle on her bedside table and hides beneath her blankets.

   _Kos has eyes in her nightmares._

_She cannot see them at first, as she takes up the entire sky. A plane of pearly white encasing all corners of her vision. She is underwater, her hunter’s garb soaked so heavy that she could not hope to swim, but somehow, she knows it is Kos’s grace that holds her conscious._

_In her full splendor, you may mistake her for a whale. Or perhaps a manta ray, enlarged and spread by the parting power of the water she glided through effortlessly. Maria wonders sometimes after she wakes, if what she sees is a nightmare or a memory. A memory of some tiny, inconsequential fish. Being unimportant and unrelated to what would come is some cold comfort._

_Jets of blood, spewing graciously from her massive form, tainting the water with tornadoes and stinging Maria’s nostrils with its copper. Kos screams and the oceans shake, not just here, from the core of the earth to the sky, for one brief moment everything shakes, like a star was forcefully put out of the sky._

_She sinks, folding in upon herself until she is as small as the creature Maria came to find upon the beach, but as she falls she looks right at her. Her eyes glow sharp and white._

_The white and red fill her vision again and she is embraced, entangled in Kos’s dying grasp. She holds her head craned high and blinded, caught still by the cheeks, paralyzed._

_Her all too human lips part with wisps of blood, poised just above Maria’s, and suck the air from her burning lungs._


End file.
